


And we remembered what we had lost

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: They talk of what they had, and what they will not have again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from Olav H Hauge's poem "Leaf-huts and snow-houses".

I remember the leaf-huts  
we built when we were small.  
She speaks in the glow of the kerosene lamp  
her ancient hands working yarn  
the cat curled up at her feet.  
You'd sit listening to the rain,  
feel at peace with the world  
as if there wasn't anyone else in it  
not a single living soul.  
She looks up and sees  
her grandson is listening,  
waiting for her to go on as he always does.  
It has been years since he has built snow-houses  
in the stillness of the winter's dark  
but she knows he remembers the joy  
of making a little home and hiding in it.  
You would close the hole with a sack  
feel the rain dripping on you  
and breathe in the silence and freshness.  
The wind outside screams  
and she turns her knitting  
continuing her story as if it is nothing  
remembering a world they have seen the last of.


End file.
